Semper Fidelis
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Semper Fidelis.
1. Invasion of Privacy

_**McGee**__: No, to eaves drop on their conversation…_

_**Ziva**__: That is an invasion of privacy, McGee._

--

A drive back to NCIS with McGee was usually filled with a fair amount of small talk, but on this occasion that wasn't the case…

"But you're a spy."

Ziva smirked at him. "And?"

"Invading people's privacy is a job requirement, isn't it?"

"I only did what was necessary, nothing more, nothing less."

"So what was considered necessary."

"The information I was seeking…"

"In order to do what?"

She glanced at him. "Why are you fishing McGee?"

He shrugged his shoulder innocently. "I'm just saying…you got all self righteous back there…just curious as to why."

"I do not believe someone should invade someone's privacy…particularly if they have insisted it be kept private."

"But you're a spy." He repeated.

"Yes, I am a spy McGee…but that is different. The invasions were necessary in order to keep people safe…"

"So you were looking out for their best interest?"

Ziva nodded abruptly. "Yes."

"Okay." He said simply before glancing out the window.

"That is it? Just okay."

"Yup."

She pulled the car over slowly. "No, that is not it…if you want to say something…then I suggest you say it."

Tim took in a breath. "Look, all I was trying to say…is that sometimes you have do things that another person may not like…for their best interest. That's all."

"Are you one of those people McGee?"

"If I have to be."

"_When_ would you have to be?"

He thought for a moment. "When I love a person enough, to let them hate me."

She pulled the car back on the road and said nothing. It wasn't until they arrived at NCIS that she responded…

"Do you love someone enough to let them hate you McGee?"

Tim nodded. "Do you?"

Only this time he didn't get a response at all....


	2. What A Family

_**Gibbs**: You're talking about Ziva David…._

_**SevNav:** Father is the Director of Mossad, half brother was a rogue operative, he died in this room didn't he…at your hand. And she works with you everyday…what a family._

_--_

Gibbs sanded his boat with more precision than usual. He needed something…anything to bring his focus off his gut. Under normal circumstances he may have acted on his feelings, but he had passed that baton onto Tony and something told him that's they way it should be. He couldn't work for more than five minute without his eyes fixating on the top of his steps…

"_He was my half brother…" _

Before he realized it, he had sanded deeper in an area then he'd meant to.

"_If you're asking me if I trust her, my answer is yes…with my life." _

His mind began to consider a stiff drink when he was interrupted by a familiar face. And it wasn't until he left that his gut feeling began to shift…he reached for his phone as it simultaneously began to ring… the caller ID reading none other than, Ziva David.


	3. I Know That Address

_**Tony**__: I know that address. _

_**Abby**__: Yeah, me too. Its Ziva's. _

--

"Come on, pick up…pick up!" Abby was pacing back and forth in her lab nervously. "Come on!!" She pleaded with her handset before closing the phone at the sound of his voicemail.

"Abby…whats up?" McGee jogged into her lab and tried to catch his breath.

Gibbs arrived seconds behind him with a hand on his sig. "Abs, you alright?"

She tried to reassure them with her expression but it didn't work. "I'm fine…at least physically…although I think I might have an ulcer after all this…"

"Abs, slow down. What's so urgent?" Gibbs stepped towards her.

"Well now its even more urgent…cuz Tony didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" He tried to remain calm on the outside for her sake.

"That's Ziva's address showed up on the network connections…he left for there like a half hour ago and hasn't answered his phone since... I got a bad feeling…"

Gibbs gestured towards the door. "Let's go McGee."

Abby scurried behind them until Gibbs turned to face her. "Oh come on…you guys always get to go…and Im left behind to wait for a phone call…"

Gibbs only stared at her.

"Fine…but please call as soon as you get there okay?"

He reassured her with a glance and within seconds the two of them dissppeared into the elevator. She later recruited Ducky to worry with her and it wasn't long before a cell phone did ring…only it wasn't hers.

"Is Anthony alright?" He questioned while placing a gentle hand on Abby's arm. "I will be there shortly."

"What is it? Don't hold back…just give it to me straight…"

Ducky swallowed. "It appears Anthony was forced to shoot Rivkin in self defense…Ziva arrived after the shooting…"

"Is Tony okay?"

"His shoulder may be injured slightly…I'll know more when I get to the scene."

"I'm coming with you….and don't even try and tell me otherwise." She stomped towards the elevator and watched Ducky follow willingly. "You're not gonna try and stop me?"

"Perhaps we can compromise?" He stepped inside. "Anthony is being taken to the hospital…you go there, and I will go to the scene. How does that sound?"

"Horrible. But okay."

* * *

She arrived shortly after Tony was admitted and couldn't race to his side fast enough.

"You okay?...Right, stupid question…sorry. But…are you? Cuz I really don't know any other question to ask in a moment like this…"

"I'll be fine."

"Can I hug you?"

He looked around at the hospital staff. "In a few minutes."

She crossed her arms. "Okay…few minutes, that's like three right? Cuz there's no definite time associated with 'a few', though most people constitute it as three, when really it could be anything more than a couple…or two. So it could be four, five, six…"

"Abs…" He tried to quiet her. "You can hug me when they're done."

She examined the nurse standing to her right. "So how long till you're done fixing him?"

"We just started ma'am. He'll have to go in for x-rays soon and a possible MRI."

"So how long then?"

"An hour or two?" She suggested.

Abby threw her hands down at her sides. "What are you trying to do to me?"

The nurse glanced at Tony and motioned for her staff to step back for a moment. And after instructing Abby to be careful she allowed for the two to embrace.

"We're gonna be okay…" Abby muffled into his ear, hoping to comfort him.

Tony didn't respond.

"Ma'am, is it possible for me to ask you to wait outside?" She met the look in Abby's eyes and relented. "Never mind."


	4. Yeah, Me Too

_**Tony**__: I know that address. _

_**Abby**__: Yeah, me too. Its Ziva's. _

_--_

It wasn't long after Gibbs left the hospital that he made sure to pull Abby aside.

"You had a lead…"

Abby nodded slowly. "Yes, but…."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Not exactly, you see Tony…"

"You do not report to Tony, you report to me!" His decibel grew substantially louder with each word. "Now why didn't you call me?"

"I guess, I assumed Tony would tell you himself."

"Just like McGee told me you logged that search…or that you checked in on Rivkin's itinerary…"

"I figured you'd find out. You always do."

Gibbs was fuming so he took a moment before responding. "This will _not _happen again."

She let her head hang low for a full minute before Gibbs placed a gentle finger under her chin. She looked up at him slowly. "This wasn't my fault…"

He almost smiled at her. "Never said it was."

"Yeah? Well, you're hard to read when you're mad…"

"How about the other times?"

She walked with him towards his car. "What other times?"


End file.
